Perfect Boy
by blackdark.raven
Summary: Kau adalah lelaki paling sempurna yang pernah aku temui. Aku tak bisa berhenti mengagumimu. Aku tak bisa berhenti mencintaimu sekalipun kau lumpuh. ITS WONSUNG/YEWONESHOT


**PERFECT BOY**

 **CAST : CHOI SIWON, KIM YESUNG AND OTHER**

 **GENRE : CRIME, ROMANCE**

 **RATE : T**

 **PAIRING : YE-WON/ WONSUNG/ WONWOON/ CHOI SIWON X KIM YESUNG/ SIWON X JONGWOON *DITABOK**

 **DISC : SEMUA CAST MILIK TUHAN. SAYA HANYA MEMINJAM NAMA**

 **WARN : PSYCHO, AU, OOC, TYPO, ALUR EXPRESS, SHOUNEN-AI, ETC**

 **AN : INI SEBENARNYA CERITA DARI CREEPYPASTA. KARENA MENURUT SAYA BAGUS DAN MANIS, YA SAYA JADIKAN FIC SAJA. SEMOGA SUKA ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Musim panas kali ini seorang tetangga pindah kerumah kosong di samping rumahku. Perempuan berusia pertengahan empat puluh itu memiliki seorang anak pria nan manis, sejak pertama melihatnya aku begitu kagum, ingin rasanya aku mendekati lalu berbincang, namun apa daya, aku merasa takut. Aku hanya bisa menjadi pengamat dirinya, aku rasa dia anak tertutup dan pendiam, sepulang sekolah dia hanya mengurung diri di rumah.

Sore ini dia terlihat manis dengan pakaian musim panasnya yang tipis, dia menyirami bunga di halaman belakang rumah dan sepertinya dia tidak menyadari kalau aku sedang memandangnya dari lantai dua rumahku, ah, kalau tidak salah nama anak itu adalah Kim Yesung. Yesung sangat manis, tubuh kecilnya seakan meminta untuk dipeluk.

Aku memutuskan menyudahi acaraku melihatnya dari jauh, kini aku turun dari lantai dua rumahku lalu mendekati pagar pemisah halaman rumah. "Hai." Sapaku padanya. Yesung kaget, tapi kemudian dia mematikan kran air lalu mendekat padaku. "Hai juga," Balasnya sambil tersenyum. Ah, ramah sekali lelaki ini. "Bagaimana sekolahmu?" Aku berbasa-basi, kulihat raut wajahnya berubah. Dia nampak tidak mau menatap mataku dan memilih melihat pada bunga mawar tak jauh darinya berdiri.

"Jika kau punya masalah, kau bisa ceritakan padaku." Aku menawarkan diri, kali ini Yesung menatapku, dia begitu sempurna, dianugerahi wajah manis, bibir tipis, dan tubuh mungil itu membuat aku merasa tidak bisa berhenti mengaguminya. "Aku menyukai seseorang," Mulainya, suaranya terdengar lirih.

Yesung menyukai seseorang?! Dalam artian lain aku tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk mendekatinya. "Benarkah? Siapa orang beruntung itu?" Aku berusaha tersenyum, kudekatkan diriku padanya lalu memegang pagar setinggi pinggangku ini. "Tapi orang itu adalah pacar ketua berandalan di sekolahku." Yesung menghela napas, aku yakin kalau dia sangat sedih dengan kenyataan. "Memang siapa dia? Sejak kapan kau menyukai orang itu?" Yesung menatapku. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Kangin, nama aslinya Kim Young Woon. Sejak kapan? Aku sendiri tidak tahu." Tanganku begerak mengusap kepalanya, dia nampak menatapku kaget. "Kau mau membagi ceritamu? Kita bisa masuk kerumahku lalu minum soda." Tawarku berusaha menghiburnya. Yesung mengangguk senang. Dia berdiri di atas kursi lalu meloncat memasuki pekarangan rumahku. "Kapan ibumu pulang?" Tanyaku sambil terus membimbingnya menuju pintu dapur. "Mungkin jam delapan atau sembilan malam." Aku hanya bergumam.

Sesampainya kami di dalam rumahku aku mengajaknya agar masuk keruang tengah, ada AC dan televisi disana. Yesung duduk di sofa tunggal. "Aku ambil minuman dulu." Ucapku padanya, Yesung hanya mengangguk sambil mengamati ruang tengah rumahku. Sementara aku pergi ke dapur mengambil beberapa kaleng _softdrink_ dari dalam kulkas, dan beragam makanan ringan berbagai merk dari lemari yang ku khususkan menyimpan makanan. Sesudah itu aku kembali ke ruang tengah dan mendapati Yesung masih disana.

Aku tersenyum melihatnya kemudian meletakkan semua yang aku bawa ke atas meja. "Choi Siwon, kau..?" Tanyaku setelah duduk di sofa tunggal samping dirinya dan mengulurkan tanganku. "Kim Yesung." Dia membalas uluran tanganku, dengan enggan aku melepaskan tangan kecil Yesung. "Siwon sudah kerja atau apa? Aku harus memanggil bagaimana?" Yesung menatapku, aku terdiam beberapa saat. "Iya, aku menjaga perpustakaan di tengah kota. Panggil saja dengan namaku," Dia tersenyum begitu manis.

"Minumlah, dan kau bisa mulai bercerita." Aku mengambil satu kaleng minuman ringan dan membuka tutupnya, setelah itu menyerahkannya pada Yesung, aku dengar dia mengatakan terima kasih, namun sangat pelan. "Ketua berandalan itu.. saat kau mau masuk kompleks perumahan kau akan melihatnya berdiri disana bersama beberapa orang.." Yesung menundukkan pandangnya, aku yakin dia sangat sedih. "Ah, Leeteuk!? Aku kenal dia." Ucapku setelah teringat sesuatu. "Hm, dia.. dan sialnya aku menyukai pacarnya.." Yesung meminum minumannya, kemudian dia menatapku lagi. "Aku dengar Leeteuk sangat mencintai Kangin, dan tak mungkin mau melepaskannya, hubungan mereka juga sudah terjalin selama bertahun-tahun." Yesung menghela napas, ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa.

"Aku tidak punya teman di sekolah, dan aku bingung mau menceritakan ini pada siapa. Tapi syukurlah kau ada," Yesung menatapku, dia seolah sangat berterima kasih karena keberadaanku yang mau mendengarkannya disini. "Kau bisa datang kapanpun kau mau." Tawarku, dia semakin girang, senyumannya juga tambah lebar. "Hm. Terima kasih, Siwon-ah." Aku hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. "Aku pulang dulu, bisa marah Ibu kalau aku tidak menyiapkan makan malam." Dia berdiri. Membungkuk sekilas sebelum keluar rumahku lewat pintu belakang. Aku menghela napas dan tersenyum.

 **XXX**

Hubungan kami semakin dekat, Yesung secara rutin datang kerumahku setiap sore dan akan pulang saat jam tujuh malam. Seperti biasa, aku hanya akan mendengarkan keluh-kesahnya, berbicara ketika dia meminta pendapat dan saran, terkadang aku mengomentari ceritanya dengan sedikit hiperbolis.

Semakin hari aku semakin mencintai Yesung, dan rasa cinta Yesung pada Kanginpun juga membesar. Hari ini dia datang padaku, matanya berkaca-kaca, saat dia sudah berada di depanku tahu-tahu Yesung memelukku begitu erat, aku terheran, tapi aku membalas pelukannya dan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya berusaha menenangkan. Setelah dia mulai tenang aku mendudukannya di sofa depanku, dia masih terisak sambil bercerita.

"Leeteuk tahu aku menyukai Kangin." Dia terisak keras, hatiku ikut sakit mendengar suaranya. "Aku sudah punya teman, dan tanpa sengaja aku menceritakan hal ini padanya, aku rasa dia yang memberitahukan ini pada Leeteuk, dan saat aku memarahinya dia tidak mengaku." Berkali-kali Yesung berusaha menghapus airmata dengan punggung tangan, namun semakin dia menghapusnya maka airmatanya akan semakin banyak mengalir. "Leeteuk melabrakku, dia beserta teman-temannya memukuliku sepulang dari sekolah." Ah, ini menjadi jawaban kenapa wajah Yesung terdapat luka lebam. "Aku takut kesekolah, Siwon-ah." Yesung menatapku, dia melirih.

"Tenanglah. Aku yakin ini hanya emosi sesaat, paling Leeteuk akan berhenti memukulimu besok atau lusa." Aku mengacak rambutnya. Yesung mengangguk dan memeluk tanganku. "Hm, terima kasih." Ucap Yesung lalu berdiri, jam sudah menunjuk pukul tujuh malam, dan tentu saja Yesung akan pulang di jam-jam seperti ini.

 **XXX**

Besoknya Yesung datang kembali padaku, wajahnya terlihat mengerikan, aku yakin dia tidak tidur semalaman dan siangnya dapat pukulan keras di wajah manisnya. Yesung duduk di sebelahku, dengan terisak dia berkata. "Leeteuk masih memukulku Siwon-ah. Aku tidak mau kesekolah lagi." Tegasnya. Airmata mengalir di kedua pipinya, meski dalam keadaan mengerikan seperti inipun Yesung masih terlihat sempurna dimataku. Aku memutuskan untuk memeluknya. "Nanti Ibumu marah Yesung-ah." Ucapku lembut. Yesung membalas pelukanku dan menangis di dadaku. "Aku tidak peduli." Anak ini sungguh keras kepala.

Tepat tengah malam ketika aku membuka jendela karena tidak bisa tidur, tanpa sengaja aku melihat Yesung sedang bertengkar dengan Ibunya. Memang jendela kamarku menghadap ke jendela rumah Yesung, aku lihat Yesung di tampar Ibunya, kemudian Yesung membalasnya hingga mereka berdua saling pukul. Aku menghela napas, kemudian menutup jendela kamarku lalu berusaha untuk tidur kembali.

Keesokan paginya aku mendengar ketukan di pintu. Ketika aku membuka ternyata itu adalah Ibu Yesung, beliau memintaku untuk membujuk Yesung keluar kamar, makan, lalu pergi kesekolah. Dengan senang hati aku melakukan itu.

Kini aku sudah memegang nampan sarapan Yesung, berdiri di depan pintu kamar lelaki itu dan mengetuk pintunya. "Aku bisa mendengarkan ceritamu jika mau mau membaginya." Ucapku agak nyaring. Tapi aku tidak merasakan pergerakan di dalam sana. "Tolong buat dia seperti dulu, Siwon-ah. _Ahjumma_ pergi dulu," Aku hanya mengangguk sambil menatap kepergian Ibu Yesung. "Boleh aku tahu ada apa?" **KLEK** Pintu kamar Yesung terbuka. Sangat berantakan dalam sana. "Masuklah.." Suara Yesung sangat parau. Aku mengikuti dirinya hingga kami berdua duduk bersebelahan di pinggiran ranjang Yesung.

"Leeteuk mengancamku." Yesung membuka suara. Aku menyerahkan segelas susu untuk ia minum, namun Yesung menepisnya membuat susu itu tumpah membasahi lantai kamar. "Dia mengancam jika aku tidak juga masuk kelas maka dia akan membongkar aibku." Seperti biasa, aku hanya diam. "Leeteuk tahu aku pernah memakai narkoba saat usia lima belas, dan saat ulang tahunku yang ke enam belas aku berhubungan badan dengan pacarku dulu, sebulan kemudian aku hamil dan, aborsi." Aku tahu semuanya. Yesung sudah menceritakan ini, aku bahkan tahu keseluruhan hidup lelaki manis di sebelahku ini. Aku lebih tahu Yesung daripada siapapun.

Sekarang Yesung sudah kelas tiga menengah atas, dan usianyapun menginjak tujuh belas, pacar yang dia maksud tentu adalah pacarnya di sekolah lama. "Aku tidak berani Siwon-ah, aku ingin pindah dari sini, aku berusaha membujuk Ibu, tapi Ibu malah marah dan menamparku, dia tidak mengerti." Oh, jadi ini kenapa tadi malam mereka berkelahi. Aku merangkul bahunya dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke dadaku. "Sebaiknya kau masuk sekolah saja Yesung-ah." Saranku. Yesung menggeleng. "Apa yang akan mereka lakukan jika melihatku!? Aku takut." Yesung kembali terisak. Aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

 **XXX**

Dihari berikutnya, aku mendengar teriakan Yesung, saat aku menengok keluar lewat jendela aku hanya bisa diam melihat dinding rumah Yesung penuh grafiti bertuliskan aib-aib Yesung dulu. Ibu Yesung marah besar, sementara Yesung nampak semakin tertekan. Aku memutuskan berkunjung ke rumah Yesung. Ibu Yesung terlihat sangat marah mengetahui ini. Aku menyuruh Ibu Yesung pergi bekerja saja dan aku yang mengurus Yesung. Beliau mau, dan mempercayakan Yesung padaku.

Aku mengetuk pintu kamar Yesung, Yesung membukanya karena dia tahu yang datang adalah aku. Kali ini kondisi kamar Yesung lebih dari kacau-balau, seperti Yesung berusaha memecahkan kepalanya sendiri dengan membenturkan pada dinding hingga darah terlihat disana. "Kenapa jadi seperti ini, Siwon-ah!" Dia berseru sambil memelukku. Akupun hanya membalas pelukannya dan diam. "Sudah aku bilang pergi kesekolah." Dia menggeleng tegas. Aku menghela napas, karena aku tahu Yesung tak akan mau menuruti apa kataku.

 **XXX**

Yesung keluar rumah malam-malam, aku mengamatinya dari balik jendela rumahku, aku melihat dia masuk ke mobil. Aku tak tahu siapa yang ada dalam mobil itu. Tidak lama setelah mobil menghilang dari pandanganku Ibu Yesung keluar rumah, berlari ke arah rumahku dan mengetuknya dengan tergesa. Aku membukanya dan bertanya ada apa. "Yesung bersikap aneh setelah menerima telpon, dia pergi." Jelas Ibu Yesung sambil terisak. "Lihat saja dulu setelah Yesung pulang, siapa tahu itu hanya teman-teman yang mengajaknya jalan-jalan." Ucapku berusaha menangkan. Ibu Yesung mengangguk lalu pergi begitu saja.

Yesung baru pulang saat tengah hari di antar mobil yang sama dengan yang menjemputnya tadi malam. Ibu Yesung sudah pergi bekerja. Dan aku memutuskan menghampiri Yesung di kamarnya. Yesung hanya duduk sambil menatap kosong ke lantai. Pakaiannya berantakan, banyak luka lebam di sekitar lengannya. "Ada apa?" Aku duduk di sisi ranjang. "Mereka memperkosaku." Jelas Yesung seperti sudah kehilangan semangat hidup. "Mereka mengancam jika aku tidak mau maka mereka akan menyebarkan vidio itu." Yesung melirik sekilas pada ponselnya. Aku mengambil benda itu, kemudian melihat pesan masuk. _'Kau sangat cantik, Yesungie. Malam ini kita akan pesta lagi, aku akan menjemputmu, jika kau tidak mau, vidio ini akan tersebar ke web sekolah dan tentu ke Ibumu yang pemarah itu juga.'_ Di bawah tulisan tadi ada vidio. Penasaran, aku putar saja.

Di vidio itu, Yesung seakan menjadi tokoh utama, dia dibaringkan secara paksa di atas meja panjang, kedua kaki dan tangannya di pegangi, sementara seorang lelaki lain berusaha merobek pakaian Yesung. Yesung diperkosa secara bergiliran, sesekali dapat pukulan karena berusaha melawan. Aku segera mengakhirinya. "Bunuh aku." Lirih Yesung parau. "Aku ada disini, Yesung-ah." Aku menariknya kepelukanku. Dan seperti biasa, dia menangis.

Malamnya, mobil yang sama berhenti di depan rumah Yesung, dan Yesung segera keluar rumah lalu masuk ke mobil. Mungkin dia akan jadi bahan giliran lagi. Tidak lama setelah mobil pergi, Ibu Yesung keluar. Aku menghela napas.

 **XXX**

Hari-hari serta malam-malam yang sama terus terulang. Yesung terjerumus kembali ke obat-obatan terlarang dan alkohol. Kali ini sepulang dari _kegiatan malam_ Yesung berjalan dengan tatapan kosong, aku mengikutinya. Dia berhenti di depan sebuah gedung berlantai dua puluh, dia menangis sebelum masuk ke dalam gedung itu. Akupun tetap mengikutinya.

Yesung menaiki lift, untung tidak hanya Yesung seorang yang masuk, aku lihat dia menekan angka dua puluh. Di lantai lima orang-orang mulai berkurang, aku ikut keluar karena tidak ingin dia tahu kalau aku mengikutinya. Aku memasuki lift lain, menekan angka dua puluh dan diam disana. Hampir dua menit kemudian aku sampai di lantai dua puluh, sepertinya Yesung juga baru sampai, aku melihat dia membuka pintu, padahal di pintu itu sudah tertulis tanda dilarang masuk dan pintunyapun sudah di rantai, namun anehnya Yesung masih bisa membukanya.

Aku tetap mengikuti Yesung, hingga akhirnya Yesung berdiri di atas beton, belum sempat aku meneriakan namanya dia sudah terjun. Bunuh diri. Segera aku menelpon ambulan.

 **XXX**

Sekitar tiga hari di rawat di rumah sakit Yesung diperbolehkan pulang, syukurlah waktu itu dia jatuh di atas rerumputan tebal hingga ia hanya harus mengalami kelumpuhan di kedua kakinya. Aku duduk di pinggir ranjang Yesung dan menggenggam kedua tangannya. Meski dalam keadaan luka parah dan lumpuh seperti inipun, Yesung masih terlihat sempurna dimataku, dia tetap menjadi lelaki paling manis yang pernah aku temui, dan aku tetap tidak bisa berhenti mengaguminya.

"Siwon..." Lirih Yesung seiring matanya yang terbuka perlahan. "Yesung!" Seruku bahagia. "Apa aku sudah mati?" Tanyanya bodoh, aku terkekeh sambil menggeleng. "Sayangnya belum," Dia nampak kecewa. Aku menghadapkan wajah Yesung padaku. "Yesung," Panggilku pelan, Yesung tidak menjawab melainkan menatapku bingung.

"Aku mencintaimu." Ucapku tulus, dia hanya diam, tidak terkejut sama sekali. "Tapi aku lumpuh.. aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun untukmu.. aku hanya menyusahkan!" Serunya histeris, aku menggeleng. "Dimataku kau sempurna." Kali ini Yesung diam, kucium bibir pucatnya, aku rasa dia menikmati itu.

"Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu." Bisikku setelah ciuman kami terlepas. Yesung tersenyum. "Terima kasih, mau menerimaku." Aku mengangguk senang.

Benar Yesung. Aku tetap mencintaimu. Akan selalu mencintaimu.

Walaupun yang memberitahu Leeteuk bahwa kau menyukai Kangin adalah aku.

Walau yang menulis grafiti aibmu di dinding rumahmu adalah aku.

Walau yang menyuruh orang-orang itu mengancammu adalah aku.

Walau yang membayar kelompok Leeteuk untuk memperkosamu adalah aku.

Aku sangat menikmatinya. Karena aku mencintaimu.

Aku melakukan semuanya. Karena aku mencintaimu.

Sekarang kau tak bisa lari dariku. Karena kau kehilangan kakimu. Dan sebenarnya, aku menyuruh Dokter untuk melumpuhkan kakimu. Karena aku mencintaimu.

 **THE END**

Hai! .-. Cerita creepypastanya judulnya sama. Hanya ganti gender *? Aslinya Perfect Girl .-.v manis banget kan? X3 Bahagia saya baca n buatnya XD

Beri masukan juseyo~~ ^O^)


End file.
